gleefandomcom-20200222-history
New Directions Girls
The New Directions' Girls are the group of girls within New Directions. Its final members include Marley, Kitty and Unique. Kurt was also sometimes considered as one of New Directions' girls and often tries to join their group in gender-spilt-mashups competitions. However, he is usually sent back to the boy's team by Will. Lauren is a past emblematic member of the club. The New Directions' Girls are simply just the girls who were in New Directions. They are not a separate club, but they often separated from the boys for Girl Power numbers such as Halo/Walking on Sunshine, Express Yourself and Start Me Up/Livin' on a Prayer. Tina, Rachel and Mercedes were there since the founding of New Directions and Quinn, Santana and Brittany joined in Showmance. Lauren Zizes joined in Season Two, but left the club at the start of the third season. Mercedes, Santana and Brittany leave during the early part of Season Three to join The Troubletones with Shelby Corcoran as the director. Sugar, originally rejected from the New Directions, was the cause of Shelby's group. She later joins the New Directions when Mercedes, Santana and Brittany rejoin. Rachel, Mercedes, Quinn and Santana all graduated in Goodbye, therefore not being in Glee Club anymore. Brittany left New Directions in All or Nothing, after an early admission into MIT, graduating during her second senior year. Sugar has not been seen in the New Directions for unknown reasons after the same episode. Tina graduated in New Directions, while the club was disbanded due to budget concerns. Others were a part of them in the past, including April Rhodes and Sunshine Corazon. Final Members Glee marley rose season five promo .jpg|'Marley': Joined in The New Rachel. Suspended in A Katy or A Gaga. Returns in The End of Twerk. Disbanded in New Directions. Glee (4).jpg|'Kitty': Joined in Dynamic Duets. Quits and rejoins in Swan Song. Disbanded in New Directions. UniqueS5PS.jpg|'Unique': Joins in The New Rachel. Quits and rejoins in Swan Song. Disbanded in New Directions. Alumni Tumblr m9u3olTSXM1qlityfou1 1280.jpg|'Mercedes': Joins in Pilot. Quits in Asian F. Rejoins in Hold on to Sixteen. Graduated in Goodbye. Helps as mentor in Thanksgiving and Wonder-ful|link=Mercedes Jones B5Bw-1DCYAAPiaa.jpg|'Rachel': Former Co-Captain. Joins in Pilot. Quits in Preggers. Rejoins in The Rhodes Not Taken. Suspended in I Kissed a Girl. Returns in Hold on to Sixteen. Graduated in Goodbye.|link=Rachel Berry QuinnFabraySeason3.jpg|'Quinn': Joins in Showmance. Quits and rejoins in The Sue Sylvester Shuffle. Quits prior to The Purple Piano Project. Rejoins in I Am Unicorn. Graduated in Goodbye. Helps as mentor in Thanksgiving.|link=Quinn Fabray IMG 20141217 003651.jpg|'Santana': Joins in Showmance. Quits and rejoins in The Sue Sylvester Shuffle. Kicked out in The Purple Piano Project. Rejoins in Asian F. Quits in Pot o' Gold. Rejoins in Hold on to Sixteen. Graduated in Goodbye. Helps as mentor in Thanksgiving. Invited in Diva|link=Santana Lopez IMG 20141217 003232.jpg|'Brittany': Joins in Showmance. Quits and rejoins in The Sue Sylvester Shuffle. Quits in Pot o' Gold. Rejoins in Hold on to Sixteen Quits and rejoins in Britney 2.0 and Graduated in All or Nothing.|link=Brittany Pierce Htjrimage.jpg|'Tina': Joined in Pilot. Quits and rejoins in Swan Song. Graduated in New Directions. Former Members April 100.jpg|'April': Joins and leaves in The Rhodes Not Taken|link=April Rhodes Tumblr ngpkdg0AZN1r4ezfzo7 400.jpg|'Sue': Former Co-Director. Episode: Throwdown Former Member. Episode: Comeback.|link=Sue Sylvester Ms. Pillllsburry.jpg|'Emma': Former Director. Episode: Sectionals. Former Member Episode: Born This Way|link=Emma Pillsbury Sunshine glee.png|'Sunshine': Former Member. Joins and leaves in Audition.|link=Sunshine Corazon 100STILL (5).jpg|'Holly': Former Director. Episode: The Substitute. Former Member Episode: Sexy|link=Holly Holliday L2_副本.jpg|'Lauren': Former Member. Joins in Special Education. Leaves in The Purple Piano Project.|link=Lauren Zises Sugar_Motta.png|'Sugar': Rejected in The Purple Piano Project. Joins in Hold on to Sixteen. Quits after Thanksgiving. Rejoins prior to Sadie Hawkins. Left after All or Nothing.|link=Sugar Motta Rejected Members 19; Becky Jackson.jpg|'Becky': Rejected in Funeral.|link=Becky Jackson Dewanda_Amber.png|'De'wanda': Rejected in The New Rachel|link=Dewanda Amber Former Members (Before New Directions) 01; Lillian.jpg|'Lillian': Former Director (Before New Directions)|link=Lillian Adler April 100.jpg|'April': Ex-Vocal Leader (Before New Directions)|link=April Rhodes List of Songs Sung Gallery Girlss1.gif XDNDGIRLS.gif NDGIRLS.gif Glee - Halo.jpg|Halo/Walking on Sunshine B4s glee0420 117903c.jpg|Express Yourself Tumblr_m77h6kcSXC1qk3b19o5_r1_250.gif Ep_20_bad_romance_7.jpg|Bad Romance Ep_6_start_me_up_-_living_on_a_prayer_1.jpg|Start Me Up/Livin' On A Prayer Helltotheno.jpg|Hell To The No Getright.jpg|Get it Right RunTheWorld142.png|Run The World (Girls) GirlsOfIKISSEDAGIRl.jpg|I Kissed A Girl Tumblr_m77h6kcSXC1qk3b19o7_r1_250.gif FTEISYF.png|The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face CBT14.png|Cell Block Tango SIO15.png|Shake It Out EoG.jpg|Edge of Glory 3x14-On-My-Way-glee-29295409-1280-720.jpg|What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger) AYWIGirls.jpg Walkingonsunshinehalo.jpg Halo1.jpg HTU1.jpg FP7212283-1303773283.jpg glee_cast_wenn1.jpg GleeFinale6.jpg 3faberritana.gif Behind-the-scenes-Yes-No-episode-glee-28424918-936-623.jpg Wannabe.jpeg Tumblr mj7d36pk1q1qg49w0o1 500.jpg BCni8IrCYAMlyBl-3038138382062048065.jpg Tumblr mk16wxdS2t1qiicbko1 500.jpg Tumblr mbwmfwKuFx1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr mbwmfwKuFx1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr mbwmfwKuFx1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr mbwmfwKuFx1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr mbwmfwKuFx1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mbwmfwKuFx1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mbwmfwKuFx1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mbwmfwKuFx1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mf7fxzScsR1ra5gbxo10 r1 250.gif Tumblr mf7fxzScsR1ra5gbxo9 r1 250.gif Tumblr mf7fxzScsR1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mf7fxzScsR1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mf7fxzScsR1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mf7fxzScsR1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mf7fxzScsR1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mf7fxzScsR1ra5gbxo1 250.gif tumblr_migalffRvn1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_migalffRvn1ra5gbxo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_migalffRvn1ra5gbxo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_migalffRvn1ra5gbxo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_migalffRvn1ra5gbxo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_migalffRvn1ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_migalffRvn1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_migalffRvn1ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif Tumblr mwwnkfiHWU1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mwwnkfiHWU1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mwwnkfiHWU1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mwwnkfiHWU1ra5gbxo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr mwwnkfiHWU1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr mwwnkfiHWU1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mwwnkfiHWU1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mwwnkfiHWU1ra5gbxo2 250.gif tumblr_mxx88cxS7y1r8y7vqo10_250.gif Tumblr mycktzOlqX1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr mycktzOlqX1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr mycktzOlqX1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr mycktzOlqX1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr mycktzOlqX1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mycktzOlqX1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mzmw1yipLO1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mzmw1yipLO1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mzmw1yipLO1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mzmw1yipLO1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mzmw1yipLO1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mzmw1yipLO1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mzmw1yipLO1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mzmw1yipLO1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr n28z0fuSIM1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr n28z0fuSIM1ra5gbxo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr n28z0fuSIM1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr n28z0fuSIM1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr n28z0fuSIM1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr n28z0fuSIM1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr n28z0fuSIM1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr n28z0fuSIM1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr n2nzhyZP1L1rlylr1o9 250.gif Tumblr n2abgwLT5N1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr n2abgwLT5N1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr n2abgwLT5N1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr n2abgwLT5N1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr n2abgwLT5N1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr n2abgwLT5N1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr n6d1joLCxD1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr n6d1joLCxD1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr n6d1joLCxD1ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr n6d1joLCxD1ra5gbxo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr n6d1joLCxD1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr n6d1joLCxD1ra5gbxo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr n6d1joLCxD1ra5gbxo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr n6u0o9ajqw1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif S106HaloWalkinonsunshine Tumblr nekyducPyz1qaxxelo5 r2 250.gif Tumblr nekyducPyz1qaxxelo2 r1 250.gif Trivia *The first three members (Mercedes, Tina, and Rachel) auditioned separately and joined on Pilot. *The second three members (Quinn, Santana, and Brittany) auditioned together and joined in Showmance. *Of the third three members to join (April, Lauren, and Sunshine) only Lauren lasted the episode still being a member. *All of the members until Season Three, with the exception of Tina and Sugar, have been in a romantic relationship with Puck. *Four out of six of the girls in Season One had a relationship with Finn. Quinn dated Finn but they broke up because Finn found out Puck was the father of Quinn's baby. Rachel and Finn have kissed a number of times while he was still dating Quinn. See Fuinn. In Hell-O, Rachel thought she was dating Finn, but Finn resisted (see Finchel). Also in Hell-O, Finn went on a date with both Brittany and Santana. In The Power of Madonna, Finn had sex with Santana. *So far, only girls have had solos in a competition. **Rachel, Santana and Tina are the only girls to have a solo in a competition. *All members of the group have had a romantic relationship, kiss, crush on, or date with another member of New Directions: **Mercedes with Sam and Puck, (she had a crush on Kurt). It is assumed that was kissed by Finn in Silly Love Songs when raising money for the Glee Club. **Tina with Mike, Artie, Blaine (crush) and Sam (kissed in Trio). It is assumed that she was kissed by Finn in Silly Love Songs when raising money for the Glee Club. **Rachel with Finn, Puck, Jesse, and Blaine (kissed). **Quinn with Puck, Finn, Sam, Santana, and Joe (crush and crusher). **Santana with Brittany, Quinn, Puck, Finn, Matt, and Sam. **Brittany with Santana, Puck, Finn, Artie, Kurt, and Sam. **Lauren with Puck. It is assumed she was kissed by Finn in Silly Love Songs when raising money for Glee Club. She had a date with Joe in Sadie Hawkins. **Sugar with Rory and Artie. **Marley with Jake and Ryder. **Kitty with Jake, Puck, Artie and Ryder (crush). **Unique with Ryder (crush). *At one point, Tina and Quinn were the only girl members in the club. Due to Mercedes, Santana, and Brittany joining the Troubletones, Lauren quitting, and Rachel being suspended. If Shelby had accepted Quinn's offer of joining the Troubletones, then Tina would have been the only one left. Concidentially, they joined the Troubletones in the 2012 Nationals. *So far, New Directions girls never surpassed having 8 members. At the beginning of each year, there have always been less than 8 members. **'First Year': six members (Rachel, Tina, Mercedes, Brittany, Quinn and Santana) ***They all auditioned and got accepted. **'Second Year': seven members (Rachel, Tina, Mercedes, Brittany, Quinn, Santana, Sunshine) ***Sunshine auditioned and was accepted but she left the club to join Vocal Adrenaline, then Lauren joined as a replacement of Kurt. **'Third Year': four members (Rachel, Tina, Mercedes and Brittany) ***Both Quinn and Lauren left the club but Quinn later returned, Santana was kicked out of the club, while Sugar joined after The Troubletones lost Sectionals. **'Fourth Year': five members (Tina, Brittany, Marley, Sugar and Unique) ***Rachel, Quinn, Santana, Brittany and Mercedes graduated, while Marley was accepted after she auditioned, Unique transferred to be in McKinley, and Kitty later joined the club. ***At the beginning of the fifth season, since it continued the same year, they were four members and it is seen that Sugar quit while Brittany graduated early after All or Nothing. Because of the lack of members for the 2013 Nationals, three unknown Cheerios joined the club but left after the competition, as they were filling places. Tina graduated in New Directions, while the club was being disbanded due to budget concerns. *In Season Three, Santana was featured in every New Directions Girls number. *Not including Rachel who was supended from the 2011 Sectionals and Lauren who only participated in one Sectionals competition, Quinn is the only member of the New Directions Girls never to have lost Sectionals. **Mercedes, Santana, Brittany, and Sugar lost Sectionals in Season Three. **Tina, Marley, Kitty, and Unique lost Sectionals in Season Four and Nationals in Season Five. *As of Wonder-ful, Rachel is the only girl not to help mentor in any way. *The final members (including Tina) strongly disliked Chris Brown and his music. *Tina spent the most time in the club, out of the girls, being there since Pilot. She graduated in the fifth season. Navigational Category:Miscellaneous